


Чужой ребенок

by daana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>неточное соблюдение хронологии арки представителей</p>
    </blockquote>





	Чужой ребенок

**Author's Note:**

> неточное соблюдение хронологии арки представителей

— Так у тебя ничего не получится, — сказал смутно знакомый голос за спиной у Хибари Кёи. — Давай покажу.  
Голос был детский, поэтому Кёя просто обернулся.  
— Ты неправильно играешь, — терпеливо сообщил ему ребенок с нелепой иллюзией на голове. — Это и ежу понятно.  
Ролл выглянул из травы и тревожно покосился черным глазом сперва на Кёю, потом на ребенка. Возможно, и в самом деле что-то понял.  
Кёя незаметно вздохнул.  
Полчаса назад он пришел в лес за храмом Намимори, сочтя это место достаточно безлюдным для своих занятий, и позволил вспыхнуть слабому огоньку пламени Тумана. Не то, чтобы он действительно хотел овладеть способностью создавать иллюзии. Ничего подобного. Просто его раздражало само наличие такой возможности.  
Пламя Тумана, как будто опасаясь связываться с Хибари Кёей, дрожало, плохо слушалось и норовило погаснуть. Чтобы отвлечься, Кёя выпустил Ролла, немедленно забравшегося в траву, а потом вернулся к своим упражнениям. С прежним успехом.  
И вот теперь сюда явился этот ребенок — существо несомненно маленькое, но совершенно не милое и далеко не безобидное. Ученик Рокудо Мукуро, в будущем — офицер Варии и один из троицы лучших иллюзионистов, способных обмануть Вендиче.  
Один из лучших иллюзионистов в мире вынул палец из носа и уставился на Кёю вопросительно.  
— Ты что, не умеешь разговаривать?  
— Умею, — невольно ответил Кёя.  
— Жаль, — неожиданно заявил ребенок. — Если бы не умел, было бы интереснее. Ладно, смотри.  
Он сел в траву рядом с Кёей, и кривая полупрозрачная коробка для Ролла, которую Кёя пытался создать, предположив, что прямоугольный полый объект должен быть довольно простым в исполнении, изменила очертания и превратилась в игрушечный домик с острой черепичной крышей.  
— Здесь будут жить феи, — безапелляционно сообщил ребенок. Кёя вспомнил, что его зовут Фран.  
— Нет, — сказал он и кивнул на Ролла, наблюдавшего из травяного укрытия.  
— Это тоже фея, — Фран присмотрелся к Роллу. — Ежиная фея из облачка.  
Ролл с заинтересованным видом подошел поближе.  
Кёя снова вздохнул и сосредоточился на том, чтобы построить из пламени Тумана пандус, ведущий к дверям игрушечного домика.

*

— Значит, ни малейшего представления? — переспросил Мукуро почти угрожающе.  
— Ни малейшего, — буркнул Верде, не поворачиваясь от монитора. — Твой подопечный мне не отчитывается.  
— И правильно делает, — Мукуро круто развернулся и направился к дверям, но услышав стук каблуков М.М. в коридоре, передумал и выпрыгнул в окно.  
В парке, окружавшем Кокуё-центр, Франа не было. Не было его и на дороге, соединявшей парк и Намимори. Он не составлял компанию влюбленным в Саваду девочкам, которые выгуливали савадин детский сад — впрочем, найдя Франа в этом обществе, Мукуро бы серьезно удивился. Его не было в кондитерской, в городском сквере и даже на крыше школы Намимори — на которой его в принципе не могло быть и на которую Мукуро заглянул просто так, ради развлечения. Развлечения на крыше, впрочем, тоже не оказалось.  
Подойдя к воротам храма Намимори, Мукуро почувствовал, что его поиски вот-вот увенчаются успехом. Через несколько минут он действительно нашел то, что искал — и даже больше. Намного больше.  
— Послушай, Кёя, — начал он, с удовольствием оглядывая лужайку, на которой громоздились иллюзорные домики, соединенные иллюзорными же улицами. По улицам бегали мыши из пламени Тумана, которых с энтузиазмом ловил и ел кёин еж. Фран поощрял ежа одобрительными возгласами и выпускал на улицы новых мышей. У Хибари Кёи было такое лицо, будто он никак не мог решить, не нарушает ли иллюзорная детская площадка дисциплину в благословенном Намимори. Судя по тому, как охотно он вскочил на ноги и выхватил тонфы, появление Мукуро помогло ему наконец определиться.  
— Я вижу, ты решил взять несколько уроков у моего ученика, — Мукуро предусмотрительно закрутил перед собой трезубец. — Если захочешь продолжить самосовершенствование, обращайся.  
Вспышка фиолетового пламени легко могла бы снести весь ежиный городок — если бы была направлена в его сторону.  
— Да ладно тебе, — вдруг сказал Фран, подойдя к Хибари и явно обращаясь к нему. — Не злись на него, он всегда такой. Я вот уже привык.  
Воткнуться в яблочную шапку Франа трезубцу помешала тонфа.  
— Это мой ученик! — возмутился Мукуро.  
— Вот и учи его, — Хибари вдруг усмехнулся. — А то у него мыши непрочные. Роллу на один зуб.  
Металл снова столкнулся с металлом.  
— Может, я поддавался, — вполголоса заметил Фран, на всякий случай отступая в сторону.  
— Домой, — скомандовал Мукуро. — А с тобой, Хибари Кёя, мы еще увидимся.  
— Надеюсь.

Хибари опустил тонфы, позволяя Франу пройти мимо него, и обоих иллюзионистов скрыл потекший вокруг них туман. Над лужайкой медленно таяли призрачные домики. Созданные Кёей пандусы и улицы пока держались.

*

На следующий день Хибари ощутил поблизости иллюзию, едва выйдя из дома. Краткое исследование окрестностей привело его к пожарному гидранту на углу, который вместо обычной крышки был увенчан клубничкой.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — сухо поинтересовался Хибари.  
— Хотел спросить, — хмуро сказал пожарный гидрант. — Ты теперь больше не будешь со мной играть, да?

Хибари Кёя собрался рассказать настырному ребенку о своем отношении к иллюзионистам. О своем отношении к Рокудо Мукуро, его стаду, его союзникам и его ученикам в том числе. О своих планах относительно упомянутого Рокудо Мукуро и остальных перечисленных.  
Он сам бы не смог определить, что его остановило. Уж наверняка не обреченная интонация в голосе настырного ребенка. Но вместо всего, что Хибари собирался сказать, он сказал:  
— После обеда. Там же.  
Пожарный гидрант бодро звякнул крышкой и растворился в воздухе.

*

В этот раз найти Франа оказалось намного проще.  
— Кёя, — с ласковой укоризной сказал Мукуро, обходя лабиринт, в котором Ролл сосредоточенно ловил мышей и змей, — мог бы и предупредить. Если бы ты сам зашел за ребенком, М.М. бы наверняка собрала вам бэнто. Или сэндвичи.  
— Я не хочу есть, — буркнул гнусный ребенок раньше, чем Хибари Кёя успел схватиться за оружие. — И она невкусно готовит.  
— Я сам разберусь, — равнодушно сообщил Хибари. — Если это все, то ты нам мешаешь.  
— Да, — согласился гнусный ребенок. — Кё-сан, я пущу в лабиринт лису. Ролл справится?  
— А ты сомневаешься? — Кёя отвернулся от Мукуро.  
Мукуро неожиданно почувствовал себя лишним.  
— Через два часа Фран должен быть в Кокуё, — заявил он с интонациями, которые не понравились ему самому.  
— Будет, — Кёя поднял голову и уставился на него с выражением лица, которое сильно отличалось от обычного "загрызу-до-смерти" и обозначало скорее "долго-ты-еще-будешь-меня-отвлекать?" или даже "отвяжись-Рокудо-Мукуро-не-до-тебя".  
Все это начинало раздражать.

*

Через пару дней Рокудо Мукуро стал подозревать, что близок к сумасшествию.  
Хибари Кёя приводил Франа по вечерам к ограде парка Кокуё.  
Потом Фран почти с восторгом (по крайней мере, определенно с удовольствием) делился впечатлениями о "Кё-сане".  
С утра он начинал собираться на очередную прогулку, с таким же удовольствием ее предвкушая.  
Мукуро был готов решить, что это хитрый план Хибари Кёи — но все-таки согласился сам с собой в том, что на хитрые планы Хибари Кёя не способен.  
Потом Верде отвлек его очередным безумным, но полезным изобретением, напомнив, что до начала сражений осталось всего ничего — а потом все пошло кувырком.

Когда с очередной прогулки Фран вернулся мрачным и молчаливым, Мукуро поймал себя на недостойном злорадстве.  
Когда на следующий день он все же собрался и в привычное уже время ушел гулять, Мукуро с легким раздражением решил, что чужие детские ссоры его, в конце концов, не касаются.  
Когда Верде вдруг сказал "Так. А где моя машина иллюзий?", Мукуро все еще не считал необходимым начинать беспокоиться. Верде постоянно терял какие-нибудь вещи, а потом находил их под другими вещами или среди игрушек Франа.  
Забеспокоился Мукуро, когда в Кокуё-центр пришел Хибари Кёя.  
И больше всего настораживало то, что Кёя даже не избил никого до полусмерти по дороге.

— Где Фран? — мрачно спросил Кёя, остановившись в дверях.  
Верде поднял голову от кучи вещей, которые перебирал в поисках машины.  
Кен, свесившись с окна, знаками показал, что они с Тикусой ничего не смогли поделать, на что Мукуро только рассеянно кивнул.  
— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что он не с тобой? — уточнил он, сводя брови. — Вы что же, Кёя, поссорились?  
— Не твое дело, — огрызнулся Хибари Кёя, но огрызнулся как-то без огонька. — Так где он?  
— Ни малейшего представления, — ответил Мукуро, ощущая легкое дежа вю. Кажется, несколько дней назад ему на этот же вопрос точно так же отвечал Верде.  
Стоило вспомнить проклятого младенца, как он немедленно напомнил о себе сам.  
— Машины нет, — сообщил он, вылезая из груды франовых игрушек.  
— Какой машины? — заинтересовался Хибари.  
— Не твое дело, — в свою очередь ответил Мукуро. — Что насчет Франа?  
— Мы поссорились, — сквозь зубы уронил Кёя.  
— Не может быть! — фальшиво восхитился Мукуро. — Как тебе это удалось, Кёя, ты же такой дружелюбный!  
— Мы говорили о тебе, — с еще большей неохотой сообщил Хибари. — По-моему, в итоге Фран расстроился.  
— И почему я не удивлен, — Мукуро вздохнул и поднялся с дивана. — Надеюсь, ты не хочешь немедленно подраться, потому что у меня сейчас есть более срочные дела.  
— Если он взял машину, — сказал Верде, снимая с головы пакет из-под чипсов, в котором машины уж точно никак не могло быть, — то я даже думать не хочу, что он может устроить.  
Мукуро обошел Кёю, как обошел бы неодушевленное препятствие, но в коридоре услышал шаги за спиной.  
— Я пойду с тобой, — сказал Хибари Кёя.  
— Лучше бы ты за этим ребенком вовремя присмотрел, — не удержался Мукуро, ускоряя шаг. — Поссорились они, надо же!  
— Почему ты сам за ним не присмотрел? — раздраженно откликнулся Хибари. — Это твой ученик.  
Мукуро даже остановился и развернулся, переполненный возмущением.  
— Я думал, он с тобой!

Воцарившееся молчание было настолько неловким, что Мукуро предпочел побыстрее отвернуться и пойти дальше.

— Где он может быть? — спросил Хибари, когда они отошли от полуразрушенного торгового центра.  
— Где угодно, — уронил Мукуро, вглядываясь в заросли одичавшего парка, уже близкого к тому, чтобы стать лесом. — Хоть здесь. Тут полно укромных мест.  
— Я не чувствую здесь иллюзий, — заметил Хибари, тоже начиная оглядываться. — Только твои защитные на входе.  
— И не почувствуешь, — мрачно пообещал Мукуро, вспомнив прекрасные, воистину беспредельные возможности, предоставляемые машиной Верде.  
Хибари явно собирался задать вопрос — но не успел: из-за особенно густой стены зарослей донесся угрожающий рык и рев.  
— Это что? — подозрительно спросил Хибари. — То твое травоядное?  
— Не особенно похоже на травоядное, не находишь? — трезубец привычно лег в руку. Кёя покосился на Мукуро и достал тонфы.  
В следующее мгновение им пришлось прыгать в разные стороны — потому что заросли сожгла струя огня. Отнюдь не иллюзорного.

С трехголовым огнедышащим драконом пришлось повозиться.  
Полный ров змей, отказавшихся послушаться Мукуро, удалось преодолеть с помощью Ролла и иллюзий.  
Живой зеленый лабиринт, едва не разорвавший их на части, тоже потребовал изрядных общих усилий.  
— Твою мать, — сказал Хибари, обнаружив, что перед низким входом в пещеру, спрятанную за лабиринтом, их ждет Чужой.  
— Наверняка защищает кладку, — безнадежно предположил Мукуро. — Осторожно, у него слюна ядовитая.  
— Я в курсе, — Хибари поморщился. — Не хочешь ничего объяснить?  
— Потом, — быстро сказал Мукуро, видя, что Чужой их заметил. — Ты с той стороны, я с этой.  
— И не мешай мне, — традиционно напомнил Хибари.  
Мукуро только вздохнул.

Кладки в пещере, против всех ожиданий, не оказалось. Точнее, ее заменяло одно большое яйцо — к счастью, наконец-то состоящее из пламени Тумана.  
— Ты не Чужой, ты гораздо хуже, — Мукуро потыкал яйцо трезубцем.  
— У меня плохое настроение, — глухо пробубнило яйцо.  
— А уж у меня-то! — согласился Мукуро. Хибари, молча стоявший рядом и даже не возразивший против жестокого обращения с детьми, то ли кашлянул, то ли хмыкнул.  
— Ой, — сказало яйцо. — Кё-сан, и ты тоже тут.  
Удивление в голосе гнусного ребенка отсутствовало полностью.  
Мукуро плотно сжал губы, чтобы не засмеяться.  
Хибари отвернулся и посмотрел на ничем не примечательную стену пещеры.  
— Хорошо, что вы пришли, — без особого энтузиазма сообщило яйцо и превратилось во Франа. — И раз уж вы здесь... Учитель, у меня так и не получилось поймать ежиную фею туманной лисой. Покажете, как это сделать?  
Мукуро все-таки засмеялся.  
А Хибари Кёя, конечно, не мог себе позволить ничего подобного, поэтому он просто закашлялся.


End file.
